


Cedere

by tarialdarion



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom!Danny, Emotionally Repressed, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Steve McGarrett Has Issues, Submission, bottom!Steve, top!Danny, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: Once he stood naked in the middle of the room, Danny walked over to him, cords of black nylon rope in his hands. Steve felt his heart rate increase dramatically and some of his anxiety must have shown on his face because Danny stopped, eyeing him intently.“Steve, we don’t have to do this.”Steve took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes, driving all of his anxiety out of his mind. “No,” he said hoarsely, “I want it. Please.”Want flashed over Danny’s face and Steve found himself shivering at the look. “Kneel.”Set after the events of 2.10





	Cedere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ignemferam (nihilvanum)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilvanum/gifts).



> Inspired by [this gifset](https://nihilvanum.tumblr.com/post/84317194033/i-watch-for-the-plot-part-26).  
> Much thanks to my lovely beta, [msbeeinmybonnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeinmybonnet) for murdering my commas and feeding my ego.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)!

_Steve writhed on the bed, pulling at the ropes that held his arms in place, desperately wanting to push his hands through Danny’s hair. Despite the control of the restraints, he felt secure, protected, Danny's touch and steady weight anchoring him. A cry left his lips as Danny sucked and tongued at a particularly sensitive spot right under the head of Steve’s cock and he hummed, satisfied at Steve’s response._

_“Danny, Danny,_ Danny _,” Steve chanted under his breath, the strong grasp on his hips preventing him from thrusting upwards into the warm heat encasing his cock._

_Danny took him even deeper and swallowed hard before letting go of one of his hip bones, reaching up to tug on the rope wound around Steve’s neck. The sudden pressure caused Steve’s back to arch up towards the movement and he swore viciously, heat overwhelming him as he came, pulsing hot and wet into Danny’s mouth. He trembled through the aftershocks, Danny sucking every last drop of come out of him. He raised his head just in time to watch Danny look up at him, letting his spent cock fall from his swollen, red lips._

_Steve’s breath caught and he rasped, “Come here.” Danny grinned predatorily and crawled up the bed towards his partner, the lust in his eyes evidence that Steve would be fucked into the mattress as soon as_ –

Steve woke up, hard and panting, tensing when he realized where he was: his bed with Danny curled up next to him, sound asleep if the deep, snuffling breaths were to be believed. Steve took a moment to will his dick into submission, trying to ignore the dream he had just awoken from.

It had been 10 days since Five-0 had rescued him from Wo Fat. 10 days since Jenna’s death. 10 days since Steve had discovered something within himself that he really wish had stayed dormant. He chanced a glance at Danny, making sure that he was still sound asleep, and got up quietly, trying his best not to disturb his partner’s sleep.

He splashed some water on his face in the bathroom, noting in the mirror how his superficial injuries had almost healed. His eyes dropped to his throat, where only the slightest of bruising could still be seen. Swallowing hard and clenching his jaw, Steve shoved down any and all thoughts about what it felt like to have that noose tied around his neck and how it felt to have Danny pushing him over to orgasm with just a sharp pull in his dream.

He got back into bed only to have Danny’s sleep-rough voice cut through his vain attempts at compartmentalizing his newfound desire. “Whassa?”

“Nothing,” Steve reassured him quietly. “Go back to sleep.” Danny mumbled something and pulled Steve clumsily down next to him, sliding an arm around his waist and falling back to sleep almost instantly. Steve stared at the ceiling for a while, letting his internal conflict be lulled to sleep by the soft sounds of Danny breathing.

* * *

 

Danny wasn’t stupid. There’s a reason he’s such a successful detective: he knows how to read people. And Steve had been acting strangely since they had brought him home from North Korea.

At first, he had chalked it up to Jenna’s betrayal, the helplessness at watching one of their own shot in front of him, and, of course, all the _torture_ Steve had endured. But the more Danny watched him, the more he became convinced that there was something else going on.

It may have been the way that Steve flushed just slightly whenever Danny brought out his handcuffs. It may have been when Steve’s eyes went dark and full of want when Danny held his shoulders down in bed the other night. Either way, just after Danny watched Steve dart his gaze away from the handcuffs Danny had tossed onto the table, for what had to be the thirtieth time, and absently noted that Steve was sporting his I-Want-Something-But-Don’t-Know-How-To-Say-It face, the truth hit him like a lightning bolt.

Fuck.

Danny was instantly hard and internally attempting to banish all thoughts of having that gorgeous man immobilized underneath him, begging for Danny to take –

_Fuck_.

He blew out a deep breath, rapidly thinking through the most unsexy things possible: Aunt Emma’s whiskery and slobbery cheek kiss at Thanksgiving, that time he’d gotten sick on a roller coaster, Matt’s face when Danny convinced him –

The first thought of Matt immediately drained all the arousal from his body and he schooled his face, tuning back in to the conversation just to hear Steve’s instructions.

“You okay, Danny?” his partner asked, the beginnings of a concerned frown on his face.

Danny shot him a comforting smile and brushed past him on the way to the door. “I don’t suppose you would let me drive my car this once!” he called, smiling at Steve’s answering chuckle.

“Not a chance, Danno,” he heard as Steve went jogging past him in a rush to get outside first.

“Overly competitive freak,” Danny grumbled to himself, picking up his pace anyway.

“I heard that!” Steve shouted, opening the door and sliding into the driver’s seat. Danny got into the passenger’s seat moments later to see Steve’s triumphant grin and rolled his eyes.

“Yes, you got to the car first, congratulations, can we go interview the witness now?” Danny said sardonically, falling into their banter easily.

It was almost too comfortable to trade barbs back and forth and Danny found himself puzzling over his revelation as he yelled at Steve about his habit of putting the empty milk jug back into the refrigerator. If there was one thing he knew, it’s that Steve had difficulty asking for anything even with minor problems like unloading the groceries. There is no fucking way that he could articulate his desire to be tied up in bed with all his issues tied up in his experiences as a SEAL.

Danny knew that he would have to get creative.

* * *

 

Steve allowed himself to be pushed gently back onto the bed, watching Danny climb up to straddle him, gaze hooded and an affectionate smile gracing his lips.

“Oh, is that how this is going to be?” Steve asked, returning Danny’s smile with one of his own.

“You betcha,” Danny said breathlessly, tracing his fingertips down Steve’s chest, brushing over his nipples enough to make him inhale sharply. He raised his head and Danny leaned down, meeting him halfway to kiss him deeply, groping the bed for the lube they had tossed there moments before.

Steve traced his lips down Danny’s jaw and took time to scrape his teeth down his neck, Danny making a gratifying moan of pleasure in response. The noise of a cap snapping shut had Steve falling back onto the pillow, prepared to spread his legs for Danny but was stopped by Danny tightening his thighs around Steve’s hips. Steve looked up at him in confusion but flushed at the heat in Danny’s eyes.

Danny flashed him a smile and reached behind himself, mouth falling open as he pressed a finger inside slowly. Steve couldn’t help the noise he made at the sight: Danny’s golden skin reflecting in the lamplight illuminating the otherwise dark room, the flex of his muscles as he started to open himself up, the cut-off moans echoing through the room and causing Steve’s cock to twitch against his thigh.

Danny noticed (Danny always noticed) Steve swallowing hard and grinned down at him, obviously delighted at the reaction his show was getting. Steve scowled at him, refusing to be outdone. He coaxed Danny forward with an unyielding grip on his thighs, until Danny’s cock hung in front of him, flushed red and dripping, mouthwateringly beautiful.

Steve licked the tip, the salty taste of Danny’s precome lingering on his tongue as he looked up to meet Danny’s hungry stare. He slowly took Danny into his mouth, using every trick he knew to make Danny fall apart. Danny panted and moaned lewdly, his thighs shaking as he worked his way up to three fingers, desperately trying not to come into Steve’s sinful mouth.

“Off, _off_ ,” he rasped, pulling back and settling himself over Steve’s hips. Steve obediently let Danny’s cock drop from his lips and licked them, savoring the taste of Danny, only slightly smug at the blatant lust on Danny’s face.

His smug expression dropped quickly as Danny slowly sank down onto Steve, hands flying up to grip Danny’s hips, to ground himself as his cock was engulfed in a tight heat. Danny left him no time to recover, just started bouncing on his cock, every slide punching Steve’s breath from his lungs with no mercy. Steve thrust up into Danny, matching his pace easily until they were both shaking and crying out.

Danny came first, stroking his cock quickly and calling out Steve’s name as white stripes of come landed on Steve’s chest. Steve was so close, he could feel his balls tighten with the need to come and he breathed out Danny’s name, watching him fall apart above Steve.

Danny looked down at him, vision hazy as he came down from his orgasm, and a glint appeared in his eyes. With no time for Steve to attempt to decipher what that meant, Danny straightened, brushing a hand down Steve’s cheek and encircling it lightly around Steve’s throat. Before Steve could react, Danny pressed his thumb gently just below Steve’s jaw and a sharp bolt of pleasure ran down his spine, igniting a fire in his gut and he came hard, shouting and trembling, the inexorable pressure of Danny’s thumb grounding him as he pulsed deep inside Danny.

He came back to himself slowly just in time to feel Danny remove his hand and slide over to his side, pulling off his spent cock. They stared silently up at the ceiling for a moment, curled up around each other.

“You want to talk – “

“No.” Steve’s voice was firm, brooking no argument and Danny snapped his mouth shut. Both of them knew that wasn’t the end of it but Steve just couldn’t handle it right now, couldn’t fight through the haze of his orgasm to tell Danny what he needed, what he wanted, what he couldn’t say.

He didn’t know why Danny pressed his hand to his throat but he couldn’t get the words out to ask, afraid of the questions Danny might want answered in return.

* * *

 

Two days later, Steve strode into Danny’s office, face set in grim determination as he closed the door decisively behind him. Danny sat back in his office chair, unsurprised by the intrusion as he had watched Steve stand in his own doorway for ten minutes, obviously having a fierce internal debate, before marching over to Danny’s office resolutely.

When Steve didn’t say anything for a moment, Danny leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk. “Can I help you, Steven?”

Steve’s jaw clenched once, a sure sign that he was steeling himself for something and Danny had a decent idea of what was about to happen.

“The other night,” Steve began, a note of hesitancy creeping into his voice, “you asked if I wanted to talk about it.” He didn’t even begin to explain what ‘it’ was, knowing that Danny would immediately understand. When no further statement came, Danny raised an eyebrow.

“So do you?” He asked, gentling his voice but trying not to sound patronizing.

Steve furrowed his brow. “No, I don’t _want_ to.” Danny sighed internally, already mentally preparing how he was going to convince Steve to open up but Steve interrupted his thoughts. “But I need to.”

Not noticing Danny’s pleased surprise, Steve took a deep breath and launched right into it. “In North Korea, Wo Fat, he– he tied me up.”

Danny nodded encouragingly and when Steve crossed his arms, struggling to continue, Danny said, in a gentle and encouraging voice, “I know, babe.”

He noted Steve’s arms flexing as he forced his muscles to relax and to choke out the words that were threatening to overwhelm him. “I dream about it.” At Danny’s sympathetic look, he let out a dry laugh. “Not like that, well, yes like that, but that doesn’t bother me as much.”

Steve cleared his throat, forging onwards with his characteristic single-minded determination. “I dream about you. Tying me up. But not- not like he did.” His gaze darted down to the floor and he tensed even further until Danny thought he might combust from all the stiffness in his body.

Danny could see him hesitating and hurried to prevent Steve from hiding back into his emotional shell. “In bed?”

Steve’s eyes snapped up to meet Danny’s. “How did you know?”

Danny shrugged, standing to walk around and lean back against the front of the desk. “I know you.” The private, small smile that tugged at Steve’s lips made Danny’s heart twinge with affection. “Do you want me to, you know?”

Steve stared just over Danny’s shoulder. “Tie me up?” His voice went very quiet, almost uncertain. “Yeah, I think I do.”

Danny took a step forward, aching with the need to touch Steve, to try to leach some of the apprehension from him but knowing there was more Steve needed to say. “But?”

Steve huffed, annoyed with the necessity of spelling out every feeling that was tangled together in his mind. “But what? You know I have control issues, Danny, you remind me of that every time we get in the car!”

“So?” Danny coaxed.

“So, I’m a SEAL! I’m not supposed to –“ he stopped suddenly and Danny moved forward again until there was barely any space between them, tilting his head back to stare Steve in the eye.

“Not supposed to what? To want it? To let someone else be in charge?” Danny kept his voice low, not quite daring to touch Steve yet.

Steve made a noise halfway between a frustrated grunt and a growl, his jaw clenching as the desire to lay it all out there warred with his internal voice screaming at him to flee the conversation.

“Do you trust me?”

Steve stilled and stared at Danny, the panicked look in his eyes fading. “What?”

“Do you trust me?” Danny repeated, resisting the urge to cross his arms defensively.

“Of course, I do!” Steve said, exasperated.

“Then trust me with this. Let me give you what you want,” Danny pleaded, giving in to the desire to move forward and curl his hands around Steve’s tense biceps. Steve didn’t move for a long moment, searching Danny’s eyes. He blew out a long breath and let all of the tension leave his body, slumping forward into Danny’s strong embrace.

“Okay,” he breathed into Danny’s neck. “I trust you.”

Danny wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist, accepting his weight without stumbling, almost overwhelmed at the bare honesty in Steve’s acquiescence. “Besides, it’s not like you don’t know a thousand ways to get out of ropes and handcuffs, Super SEAL.”

Steve’s huff of laughter raised goosebumps on Danny’s neck and his grip on Danny’s waist tightened momentarily before he whispered, “Thank you,” almost imperceptibly.

Danny hummed and ran a hand through Steve’s hair, resolving to make this good, to reward Steve’s unfailing trust in him.

* * *

 

It had been a rough week. None of the team had gotten more than an hour or two of sleep a day and the case had them all on edge, particularly Steve. After finding out the killer was in the Navy, Steve’s face had gone blank and hard for the rest of the investigation. Danny watched Steve compartmentalize and tried to soften him with rants and complaints just to see the fond look Steve would shoot him before it would be replaced by cold determination.

They were both emotionally exhausted by the end: Steve from pushing down every concern and the feeling of betrayal as he caught and arrested a fellow sailor and Danny from trying to keep Steve out of his head. Danny could tell from one look what Steve needed tonight and was glad he had the foresight to prepare for this eventuality.

Steve drove them home in a daze, parking and getting out of the car on autopilot. He opened the front door, keying in the alarm code almost unconsciously, and wandered up to their bedroom. He heard Danny behind him, could almost _feel_ the concern radiating off of his partner.

“Please,” Steve whispered, dropping his eyes to the carpet. Danny walked up to him, sliding his hands down Steve’s arms.

“What do you need, babe?” Danny’s voice was soft.

Steve took a deep breath, forcing the words out. “Get me out of my head.” He met Danny’s eyes, refusing to let himself back down now. “I need –“ he choked on the sentence but Danny understood, quieting him with a kiss.

“Do you remember what we talked about?” Danny asked, moving towards the closet and the box that Steve had noticed appeared there not long after their discussion in Danny’s office.

Steve nodded, watching Danny get out the box and place it on the bed. “Green is go, yellow is let’s talk about it, red is stop completely.” Danny shot him a smile.

“Good.” Danny’s tone sharpened, taking on an edge of steel that had Steve focusing immediately. “Strip for me.”

Steve obeyed, forcibly calming the nerves that threatened to choke him with uncertainty and insecurity. Once he stood naked in the middle of the room, Danny walked over to him, cords of black nylon rope in his hands. Steve felt his heart rate increase dramatically and some of his anxiety must have shown on his face because Danny stopped, eyeing him intently.

“Steve, we don’t have to do this.”

Steve took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes, driving all of his anxiety out of his mind. “No,” he said hoarsely, “I want it. Please.”

Want flashed over Danny’s face and Steve found himself shivering at the look. “Kneel.”

Steve dropped to his knees, wincing slightly as they hit the floor but the short jab of pain faded quickly and cleared his head. Danny stood in front of him, thumbs absently rubbing at the rope coiled in his hands. “Hands behind your back.” Steve has heard Danny say these words so many times, always directed at others, _criminals_ , that they arrested, but never in this tone, never with this note of command hinting at a dark hunger. Steve chanced a glance to see Danny looking down at him with blatant desire, eyes tracing across his hard cock jutting out in front of him. The look had Steve swallowing hard and hurrying to clasp his hands at the small of his back, excitement and arousal banishing all apprehension from his mind.

“You really want this, don’t you, babe?” Danny said, brushing a hand down Steve’s neck. Steve shivered and hummed in agreement, leaning into Danny’s touch. Danny slowly began to wind the rope around Steve’s neck, making sure it wasn’t too constricting but tight enough that it had Steve whining in the back of his throat when Danny tied it off at one end.

“Jesus,” Danny breathed, “You’re gorgeous, Steve.” Steve flushed at the praise and cast his eyes down. He could feel the rope resting against his neck, the soft brush of the fibers against his skin and it sent sparks down his spine.

Danny grasped the free end of the rope and tugged gently. Steve followed the pull, getting to his feet and following his partner to the bed. “Kneel on the bed.” Danny’s voice was hoarse and Steve knew he was watching avidly as Steve arranged himself on the bed, his back on display, head bowed in submission.

He felt Danny climb up behind him, the pull of the rope around his neck loosening, and a hand was brushed down one arm until it reached his wrist. Steve let Danny pull his wrists behind his back and wind the rope around them until his shoulders were pulled back and his arms immobilized.

“Color?” Danny whispered.

“Green,” Steve choked out, feeling Danny’s touch like a brand as he slid his palms over Steve’s skin, fingering the rope cinched around Steve’s throat.

Suddenly, Danny pushed Steve’s shoulders down onto the pillows with a firm hand on his back. Steve fell forward easily, turning his face so his cheek was pressed against the pillow, a low moan escaping him from the manhandling. Danny slid his hands down Steve’s back, digging his nails into Steve’s hips for a moment, making Steve yelp and push back against him.

Danny moved Steve so that his ass was high in the air and his legs were spread, exposing him to Danny. Steve felt hot and flushed, like he should be embarrassed at their position but he was lost, _gone_ , completely in Danny's hands, whimpering at the feeling of being completely helpless with someone he trusted.

A cool, slick finger traced around Steve’s entrance and he gasped in surprise, stunned that he hadn’t noticed Danny getting out the lube. “Relax, babe,” Danny soothed, smoothing a hand over Steve’s ass, “I’ve got you.” Steve willed himself to relax, to go boneless, to let go and Danny’s finger pushed inside him easily.

Danny opened him up slowly, taking his time stroking across Steve’s prostate and sending shivers rushing throughout his body. He fucked Steve with his fingers, scissoring them to spread him wider, the cool lube providing a sharp contrast to the heat flooding through Steve’s body. The pulsing ache in Steve’s cock was almost secondary to the combined feeling of the rope and Danny keeping him in place.

Steve closed his eyes, giving up on keeping quiet and letting out sharp moans to express his pleasure. Danny pulled his fingers out and Steve whined at the loss, feeling empty and bereft until he felt the blunt head of Danny’s cock pressing inside him. Danny was big and despite all the prep, Steve could still feel a twinge of pain that twisted into pleasure quickly as Danny pushed inside and filled him up.

“Color?” Danny voice filtered through the haze.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Steve groaned into the pillow, “’S green, Danny.”

With that, Danny began to thrust into him, going slowly at first and letting Steve loosen around him before he started fucking him in earnest. One hand was holding onto the ropes binding his wrists and the other on Steve’s hip for leverage, keeping him from being pushed up further on the bed as Danny slammed into him continuously.

Steve fell apart underneath Danny, practically sobbing into the pillow as his cock hung heavy between his legs, precome dripping onto the sheets liberally. “ _Danny_ ,” he cried out, helpless under the assault of the sensations. The weight of the ropes seared into his skin, heightening every movement, every touch until it threatened to overwhelm him.

Danny kept up a steady stream of muttered praise and commands, growled them as he tugged on Steve’s bound wrists and the ropes around his neck. " _Fuck_ yeah, babe, you're being so good for me. You're so beautiful with that rope around your neck.” Steve shuddered and Danny chuckled darkly.

“Fucking you feels amazing, you're so hot and tight around me. Stretch for me, _yeah,_ just like that, open your legs wider. You need me to fuck you deep, don't you, Steve?" Steve could only respond to his question with incoherent cries of pleasure, desperately trying not to come too quickly.

Danny leaned forward, grasping the rope strung between his neck and his wrists, never slowing in his thrusts. “You wanna come, babe?”

Steve whined in response and Danny chuckled, his voice sinfully deep. “Then come for me, Steve, I want to see you come on my cock.”

With a sharp tug to the rope around his neck, Steve tipped over the edge, a roaring in his ears and a fire rushing through his veins, burning him from the inside out as he shook in Danny’s arms, shouting out his pleasure.

He came back to himself just in time to hear Danny groan loudly and feel his hips stutter as he came inside Steve, his fingers digging into Steve’s hips as he came down from his orgasm. After a moment, Danny pulled out of him, Steve gasping at the sudden, empty feeling and the slow drip of come from his tender hole.

Danny slowly began to untie him, massaging the skin and checking him over for any injuries or chafing. Steve turned his head farther to smile at him hazily, limbs loose and heavy. Danny returned the smile and kissed him softly on the cheek before moving back to get off the bed, gathering up the black rope as he went. Steve whined and Danny pressed a reassuring hand on his chest. “I’m just going to clean us up, okay? I’ll be back in just a second.”

Steve watched him go into the bathroom and wet a washcloth, turning slowly onto his back and flexing his hands, letting his thoughts slowly filter in again. Danny cleaned them up and tossed the cloth back towards the bathroom uncaringly. “Slob,” Steve accused, and Danny grinned uncaringly, flopping back on the bed next to him. “You’re cleaning that up in the morning,” Steve warned.

Danny shrugged, “Worth it.” He yawned, turning Steve on his side and wrapping his arms around him. Steve snuggled back into Danny’s comforting warmth and breathed deeply, delighting in the overwhelming feeling of _safe_ that Danny always gave him.

“Thank you,” He whispered. Danny pressed a kiss to his shoulder and he felt Danny’s smile and his answering, “Love you,” mouthed against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Brainstorming names for this fic: 
> 
> Me: Oh god, this is long enough it should have a name, shouldn't it. Ideas?
> 
> Sven: "getting the hang of it"  
> "showing me the ropes"  
> generally, what come to mind now are all dad-puns. BAD dad-puns.
> 
> Me: "bound to be good"
> 
> Sven: "breaking out of the loop"  
> "roping down this rabbit hole"  
> "let the babe be roped in"  
> "giving Steve enough rope..."  
> "on the rope together"  
> "on the ropes together"


End file.
